Tomorrow Never Dies
by M Ni
Summary: *9 IZ UP*Don't be fooled, the story ain't as cracked up as the title makes it. But it might be! ^_^ This is a Zelda/Marth fic. BETCHA YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN, HUH?!? lol *cough* sorry. Its action too, P R/R! (Rated PG13 for language and odd sitations)
1. Chapter One

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Zelda and Marth look like the CUTEST couple!!! Seriously!! They're both royalty, they're both serious, and I don't know anything about Marth but I think/have a suspicion that he has something to do with a hero (Roy n all) and we all know that Zelda has Link n stuff…So I decided to write this lil story. (Thinking will be in and because I can't do italics or bolds.)  
  
  
  
It was the start of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Tournament. Of course they were all in it: Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Peach, Samus, Marth, Roy, Link, Young Link, Ganondorf, DK, Yoshi, Ness, Fox, Falco, Pichu, and Zelda. (I'm not including the others because I haven't gotten them yet ^^;; Zelda's the main char in this story.  
  
Everyone had arrived from wherever the hell they came from; Kirby came on the star from Dreamland, Ness from Onett, Samus from Brinstar, Captain Falcon from…y'know, his place, Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Peach from the mushroom kingdom, Fox and Falco from Corneria, Pikachu and Jigglypuff from the Pokemon world, everyone else from where they came, and Zelda, Link, Young Link, and Ganondorf from Hyrule (all at separate times).  
  
Zelda had been late because an outcry from pissed-off Gorons had come and tried to take over Kakariko Village while Impa was on vacation. (A/N: That waz a lil too random. O.o;; ) When she had arrived at the tournament place, the battles had been picked out.  
  
The battles are fought like this: Its one-on-one combat. You are transported to your level and you fight there. When the loser falls, they fall down to earth or on the lava or whatever depending on the level. The winner gets transported back to the tournament. Later, the loser is either rescued by a helicopter or medic (after landing). (A/N: MUAHAHA!) The tournament is ten days long, each day with a certain amount of battles in them. (Too lazy to do the math lol)  
  
Zelda arrived at the tournament. It was merely a large outdoor ring with a HUGE TV (like at baseball games) that showed the current battle. Right now it was off. In the ring was two teleporting machines which transported you to the battleground. The leader of the tournament, who resembles the announcer in the DBZ tournaments, was telling everyone about this year's tournament.  
  
"You will be fighting in single-elimination, of course. As you can see, the first battles are already paired out: Donkey Kong versus Bowser; Mario against Pichu, Roy against Luigi, Zelda against Peach—" Here Peach and Zelda looked at each other and grinned—"Pikachu against Kirby, Link against Marth, Young Link against Jigglypuff(well that shouldn't be too hard)—" Here Jigglypuff puffed up in anger—"Roy against Mewtwo, Dr. Mario against Ness, Ganondorf against Samus, Captain Falcon against Fox, and Falco against Yoshi. You should all know the other rules well. The tournament begins tomorrow at 10 am everyone, don't be late!"  
  
The announcer (named Mr. Miyamoto) dismissed them. Everyone began to leave to wander around the city and to go to their hotel.  
  
"Hey Zelda," Link said, catching up to her. "Wanna come over to my place for a little drink?" He grinned mischeviously.  
  
"Not now," Zelda said, unable to resist smiling at him. "I felt like getting lunch. It's been awhile since we've been in the REAL world—you know, cars and everything."  
  
"Yeah." Link looked disappointed.  
  
"Let's do lunch together."  
  
"Lunch? You mean in bed lunch?"  
  
Zelda felt exasperated, annoyed, and humored at the same time. "No, not that type," she replied. "At a Burger King, or something."  
  
"Hi guys!" said Peach, catching up. Mario trailed dismally behind her. (Mario and Link weren't exactly great friends.)  
  
Just then Roy and Marth walked past. Zelda, having never seen them before, looked at them with interest. Marth seemed to be a prince. Roy looked important too.  
  
As Zelda looked at them, Marth looked right at her as well; his eyes locked with hers and for an instant she saw a mysterious, sad look in his eyes, mixed with a look of intense seriousness. Then his eyes lowered, and he and Roy continued walking.  
  
"Zelda?" Peach said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?" Zelda said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"You coming or what?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Burger King," said Link.  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
They went to Burger King. When they got there, all five (Fox had joined them; he was a good friend of Link's) sat at a table and started eating their burgers.  
  
"Gawd, I can't WAIT for this tournament!" said Link, throwing an arm on Zelda's shoulders and grinning broadly around the table.  
  
Peach gave one of her Peachy giggles. "Me too!" she said, batting her eyelashes at Link. Link grinned boyishly at her.  
  
Zelda fumed at them. Though Peach was her friend, and she flirted often (even when Mario was right next to her), that didn't mean she could go flirting with Link!  
  
(A/N: I happen to not be so fond of Peach merely because of when she kicks she shows off her knickers and because she's a supposedly huge flirt on the game. That's my opinion; but I still think she's pretty cool.)  
  
Zelda, to take her mind off of this, glanced around at the people in the restaurant. She noticed Roy and Marth were just sitting at a table with their food.  
  
"What IS this?" said Roy, frowning down at the hamburgers. Zelda giggled a little.  
  
"I dunno," Marth replied, frowning as well. He took a bite out of a hamburger, choked and spat it out.  
  
Nearby people stared. Zelda giggled loud enough for them to hear. Marth looked around, grinning embarrassedly, and he saw Zelda again. This time his sapphire-colored eyes looked happy and shining; but then the happy glow disappeared and they looked as they were before as he stopped smiling. His eyes went back to his food.  
  
"This is…weird…"  
  
Roy was eating his hamburger by huge mouthfuls. "I fink ith good!" Roy stood up and ordered three more, and happily began eating those also.  
  
Marth frowned and tried to take another bite, but couldn't stand it. "I'm going to get some Japanese or Chinese…" Marth left.  
  
"Zelda?" asked Fox.  
  
"Erm, what?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Peach sighed. "Who do you think will win?"  
  
"Oh. Well…" Zelda frowned and put her elbows on the table, looking at the ceiling. "That depends…We don't know how strong Marth and Roy are…And there is, of course, our old champion to get past (the champion for the last two years had been Captain Falcon) … I'm honestly not sure."  
  
"Oh, lighten up and stop being serious!" Peach said, giggling. Zelda frowned.  
  
"Peach, my entire life has been dedicated to the arts of Sage- ry, my land is covered in zombies because of Ganondorf's dark powers, I've been living in hiding for the past seven years and you expect me to lighten up?"  
  
Link grinned. "Aww, come on, I lightened up."  
  
"That's-a because you were asleep for seven years," Mario pointed out.  
  
Link stopped grinning and leaned forward. "And do you have something against that?" he said, dead serious.  
  
Mario grinned. "Of course-a not!" he said, twirling his moustache. "I'm saying you're-a probably still a virgin-a."  
  
"Oh, I have proof I'm not!" Link said angrily, pulling out his sword.  
  
Zelda and Peach both were pissed at them. The nerve of him…! Zelda thought angrily.  
  
Zelda closed her eyes annoyedly. Then she stood up and said to Peach, "Come on, let's go." They both proceeded to the exit, while Link and Mario started arguing, Fox looking depressed and kind of exasperated.  
  
I'm surprised how much Link has changed since we defeated Ganondorf, Zelda thought. He used to be sweet and a guy you would love to go out with. Ladies man. Now he's some public brawler and he likes to have sex most of the time.  
  
Zelda and Peach went to check in at the hotel that the Tournament provided. The entrants for the tournament got free rooms. Zelda and Peach shared a room (the tournament people were cheap, lol) and they went upstairs. They dropped off their stuff, and then decided to go to a nice, big field to train. They didn't like to train at gyms, since Peach didn't really have muscles and Zelda used her powers to fight.  
  
On the field, Zelda practiced throwing people with her powers on Peach. She wasn't very good at it, considering the fact that she had to use her brain to lift a person. She practiced on Peach. After awhile of training her throwing powers, she mastered it and Peach flew fifty feet away from her from one simple toss.  
  
"That's good improvement!" Peach bubbled excitedly. Zelda smiled graciously.  
  
Then Zelda practiced her other powers; Din's Fire (Smash A), Nayru's Love (B) and a zap (A) all on three squirrels. Zelda repeatedly tried Din's Fire on the same squirrel. She accidentally killed it. So then she continued Nayru's Love with a different squirrel. It successfully stunned the squirrel, and shielded her from the squirrels' mean attack back at her. When Zelda had thrown it across the field to keep it from gnawing on her ankle, she tried her zap (is it telepathic or electric? I was never quite sure) on the last squirrel. It died after two attacks.  
  
"Zelda!" Peach said, shocked, when Zelda and Peach had finished training. "What did those squirrels do to you?"  
  
"It's not my fault they're not strong," Zelda said defensively.  
  
(A/N: SQUIRRELS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! We have to eliminate them!!!)  
  
Peach sighed. "Well, we ought to go home and rest up…It's dinner time." They went back to their hotel. They saw Samus, Kirby, and Ness in the lobby, so they decided to have dinner with them at the hotel's restaurant. After that, Zelda and Peach went up to their rooms and showered.  
  
When they had gotten changed into their pajamas, Link knocked on the door. Peach went to say hi to Mario in the room next door and Link came inside.  
  
"Hey baby," Link said, slipping in through the door.  
  
Zelda narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm still angry about today at lunch."  
  
"Aww, come on, Zellie," Link said, cooing, and he sidled up close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her. "He was tryin' to diss me, girl…" Here Link started kissing her neck.  
  
Zelda pulled away and sat on one of the beds. "It was still rude of you."  
  
Link lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her down next to him. "But he was bein' a stupid dumbass!" he protested. "Zellie, lighten up." When she still stared stonily at him, he said, "Oh, come on, you know how I am…" Here he half-climbed on top of her and started kissing her.  
  
After a moment, where Link tried to loosen her pajamas, Zelda pushed him away. "No sex tonight," she told him firmly. "We're not in the same room. Go back to yours."  
  
Link frowned. "G'night, then," he said, kissing her, and he left.  
  
Zelda frowned and lay down on her side, staring out the window. Link just wasn't the same anymore.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Peach and Zelda woke up at 9. They hurriedly dressed and went downstairs, where most of the people in the tournament were, Link(and Mario) included. Link smiled and wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist from behind, and Zelda, forgiving him, allowed them to waddle out to the bus where the entrants were taken to the stadium.  
  
When they got there, all the entrants entered into the stadium center. People were taking up half the bleachers, and more people were arriving quickly. The entrants waved to the fans they had cheering their names.  
  
The announcer, Mr. Miyamoto, had the board listing the tournaments. It was being shown on the huge screen. The board read:  
  
1st: Donkey Kong vs Bowser  
  
2nd: Mario vs Pichu  
  
3rd: Roy vs Luigi  
  
4th: Zelda vs Peach  
  
5th: Pikachu vs Kirby  
  
6th: Link vs Marth  
  
7th: Young Link vs Jigglypuff  
  
8th: Roy vs Mewtwo  
  
9th: Dr. Mario vs Ness  
  
10th: Ganondorf vs Samus  
  
11th: Captain Falcon vs Fox  
  
12th: Falco vs Yoshi  
  
  
  
Mr. Miyamoto greeted the entrants warmly. "Welcome everyone! Glad you're here early. We're going to be doing the welcoming announcement soon. The first match, Donkey Kong and Bowser, shall take place promptly at 10. Please all line yourselves up in front of the board now."  
  
Some workers here, two men, were consulting their watches and told the entrants in what order to stand in and where precisely to do so.  
  
They all lined up. Zelda glanced at Link nervously and he smiled back at her reassuringly. She smiled, though it was true she was strained; she faced the ever-growing crowd. The crowd was huge now; it was at least 4,000 people and there was still at least half the stadium yet to be filled.  
  
Sweet Nayru, Zelda thought frantically, I don't remember the crowds being THIS huge…  
  
Then Mr. Miyamoto picked up the mike and, smiling and placing his sunglasses on, he began the Welcoming Announcement.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The Super Smash Bros. Melee Tournament is about to begin!"  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers. Zelda was glad she was wearing her gloves, so that Link's hand wouldn't be covered in her sweat.  
  
"Our first match, as you can see, is Donkey Kong against Bowser! But before that, why don't we have a little interview with each of the entrants?"  
  
Oh Dear Din no… thought Zelda. But they were anyway.  
  
"First in line here is Donkey Kong, a returning entrant for the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments!" The camera zoomed in on Donkey Kong and he thumbs-upped the camera. On the huge screen behind them, his face appeared.  
  
"Next in line is Bowser! Though first time in this Tournament, the odds are definitely favoring him!" Bowser grinned evilly at the camera, his face up high on the TV.  
  
Oh thank God it's not a real interview, Zelda thought. Just a little close-up.  
  
"Next we have Young Link! So, little Link, is it true that the other Link is your brother?"  
  
Link shouted, "HELL NO!" but Young Link flashed a cute, childish, innocent smile and said, "Yep!"  
  
Mr. Miyamoto laughed (a fake laugh, it was true) and said, "How cute. Next here is Princess Peach!"  
  
They continued on with this. When they passed Zelda, she tried to smile but ended up bowing instead to the camera. Link however, winked, flashed his most mischievous smile, and blew a smooch kiss. Zelda couldn't help frowning.  
  
At Roy and Marth they said some different stuff. They asked questions, like where they were from and stuff. They told.  
  
Zelda's mouth had gone very dry. She was very uncomfortable—well, who wouldn't with 8,000 people staring at you?—and she had begun to tremble with nervousness. Part of her trembled with excitement, but only a little. The rest of her wanted to run and scream and release her cooped-up feelings—  
  
Mr. Miyamoto flashed another of his grins. "And now let the tournament begin!!! Bowser and Donkey Kong, will you please step into the transporters."  
  
Donkey Kong stepped into one transporter, Bowser into the other.  
  
"These two contestants shall be battling in the Jungle Japes," announced Mr. Miyamoto. "Let the match BEGIN!" He took a small mallet and hit the bell, which DINGed and the two fighters were transported to the Jungle Japes.  
  
The TV screen flipped to the Jungle Japes and to where the fighters were. The camera works just like on the game.  
  
"Three…Two…One! GO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
Instantly Donkey Kong and Bowser lunged at each other. Donkey Kong felt the blast of Bowser's claws as they raked over his shoulder. Bowser got a face full of fist. They both fell backwards, and jumped up again.  
  
Donkey (I'll call him DK now) ran over and picked up a barrel. This he flung at Bowser, who smashed it with his claws before proceeding to stomp towards him in the Bowser way that he does. DK jumped on a ledge above Bowser, meaning to grab a baseball bat that fell, but Bowser jumped up and butt-slammed him. Then, before DK could roll back to his feet again, he picked up DK and started biting him. (Me and my friends find this hilarious for some reason…)  
  
DK broke free after a few minutes. The crowd (which the fighters obviously could not hear) was going wild. Half of it was cheering Bowser, the other half for DK.  
  
Bowser ran at DK after grabbing the baseball bat. He swung it at DK, but DK jumped above him and ran behind him, meaning to attack from behind. But quick as lightning Bowser spun around and chucked the baseball bat at DK.  
  
DK flew back. Half the crowd screamed, the other moaned. DK flew over and was just clinging to the ledge.  
  
DK made frantic attempts to pull himself back up, but Bowser stomped over to him, chuckling evilly.  
  
Bowser gave his Bowser roar, and stomped as hard has he could on DK's hands. DK fell off and into the water.  
  
"GAME!" shouted the announcer. "THIS MATCH'S WINNER IS BOWSER!" The crowd went wild, though some people were still bummed about the winner.  
  
Zelda didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. After all, they had put the biggest two fighters first, and if the stronger one won, then she wasn't sure whether she should be worried or not.  
  
Zelda decided to feel worried, like a normal person. If each match took only five minutes, then all of the matches listed today would take place. Tomorrow was when the winners would go on.  
  
One of the workers/helpers marked Bowser as the winner of that match. Now the board seemed huge, and Zelda didn't think it was possible that she would win the tournament. Of course, she had never believed she would, but she may as well try.  
  
The match had finished within five minutes. Link and Zelda clapped with the rest of the entrants, and then Mr. Miyamoto said, "So…The next match is: Mario against Pichu! Will the two entrants please step up to the teleporters?"  
  
  
  
A/N: How'd ya like it? ^_^ Tis my first Smash Bros fic and I wanted it to be serious, romance, and action, though it doesn't seem like it just yet. Tee hee ^.~ Well, expect Chapter Two sorta soon… 


	2. Chapter Two

Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: Chapter Twwwoooo!! Hope you continue reading!! And I'm sorry if you love Link, and he's one of my favorite characters, but there HAS to be a good/bad guy, sorta...  
  
~  
  
As It Stands:  
  
DK: Out  
  
Bowser: Winner of First Match  
  
2^nd: Mario vs Pichu  
  
3^rd: Roy vs Luigi  
  
4^th: Zelda vs Peach  
  
5^th: Pikachu vs Kirby  
  
6^th: Link vs Marth  
  
7^th: Young Link vs Jigglypuff  
  
8^th: Roy vs Mewtwo  
  
9^th: Dr. Mario vs Ness  
  
10^th: Ganondorf vs Samus  
  
11^th: Captain Falcon vs Fox  
  
12^th: Falco vs Yoshi  
  
Zelda swallowed hard as Mario and Pichu stepped up to the teleporters. Before they went in, Bowser was teleported back, and did his little roar thing as the crowd screamed for him. He was then led to the hall out to where the winners of their matches relaxed in the lounge, made specially for the entrants.  
  
Mr. Miyamoto smiled flashingly as he said into the mike, "Laaaaaaaadies and gentlemen! Match Two is a fight between the Pokemon Pichu and our favorite plumber, Mariooooo!"  
  
The crowd screamed. Most of it was cheering for Mario, though there were Pichu supporters.  
  
"Pichu's a cute little thing, isn't he?" Zelda hissed at Link.  
  
Pichu was putting on blue goggles and a blue scarf.  
  
"No, he's gay," Link retorted.  
  
Zelda couldn't help giggling, despite her nerves. Then Mario and Pichu stepped into the teleporters.  
  
"You will be transported to the Poke Floats stadium," Mr. Miyamoto said. Then he reached over and DINGed the bell.  
  
Instantly Pichu and Mario were transported. The screen popped up to show Mario and Pichu appeared on the big balloon of Squirtle.  
  
"Three...Two...One...GO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
Mario lunged at Pichu. Pichu, not expecting this, got hit in the face by Mario's white-gloved fist. But he regained his balance before sliding off Squirtle's head, and hopped in the air. Mario jumped at him, meaning to hit him and get coins, but Pichu dodged (with his little Up B thingie) once to get away, and another to get beneath him. Then he called Thunder. It hit Mario full-on, and Mario flew up in the air.  
  
Pichu did his little dance, but Mario was not defeated yet. He fell on the balloon of Onix, where Pichu quickly jumped up too as Squirtle sank down into the clouds. Pichu began to run at Mario to tackle him, but he tripped on a bump in Onix and went flying instead. Mario jumped up and punched him, where he went flying. He would have fallen down, if the Psyduck balloon hadn't popped up and saved him.  
  
The crowd gasped; at first all gasped with shock, but then it turned into divided groans or gasps of relief. Zelda bit her lip nervously, still gripping Link's hand tightly in hers.  
  
Pichu was pissed, and so was Mario. As Mario flew at him Pichu met him in the air and electricuted him, then kicked him. He went flying onto the Chikorita balloon.  
  
Suddenly the Psyduck balloon disappeared, taking Pichu with it. He fell down, down, down...  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS MARIOOOOO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto. Mario performed his showing-off move, and was transported back to the arena.  
  
Zelda blinked. That had been quick! I hope my match is that quick with Peach, she thought. And I hope I win, of course!  
  
Zelda bit her lip nervously as Mario was transported back and the crowd went wild. Mario tweaked his moustache and bowed to the crowd. Link tried to trip him as he passed but Mario jumped over his leg and walked to the lounge where Bowser was.  
  
"Next up is Roy and Luigi!!" cried out Mr. Miyamoto in the mike. Roy and Luigi stepped up to the teleporters. Luigi was glaring at Roy, who looked surprisingly back at him.  
  
Right before they teleported, Roy gave Luigi an anime, toothy smile and the peace sign. For some reason this made Luigi madder.  
  
"And theeeeeey're OFF!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto, and DINGed the bell. They teleported.  
  
They were teleported to the Star Fox level where you're flying through the air with four levels of wings, instead of just the one level. It's a pretty cramped level.  
  
"Three...Two...One...GO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
Luigi moved so fast that Roy didn't have time to jump or dodge. So he did his counter-attack, and Luigi flew back from him from his little "missile" attack in flames. Roy lunged at Luigi, his cape rustling quickly at the high speed the ship was moving, and slashed at Luigi correctly. Luigi flew over the plane and saved himself by jumping up and grabbing on to the wingtip.  
  
Roy ran up to him, with amazing speed, and slashed at Luigi again. Juigi jumped up just in time to smash down with a punch, hitting Roy squarely on the head. Roy immediately recovered and slashed up at Luigi, who kept going up, up, up, and disappeared in a sparkle in the distance.  
  
Sweet Faore! Zelda thought as she gasped. That was even faster than the last match! She eyed Roy frightenedly, even as he anime smiled and grinned mischievously at the camera.  
  
Roy was transported back. The crowd erupted with cheers for Roy. Some teenage girls even screamed, "WE LOVE YOU ROY!!" and Roy just smiled good-naturedly back at it all. He thumbs-upped Marth and went back into the lounge with the other winners.  
  
Zelda watched Roy, so absorbed in her fear, that she didn't know that she had been called up.  
  
"ZELDA!" hissed Link, poking her.  
  
"Oh!" Zelda squeaked.  
  
"Good luck," Link whispered and smiled comfortingly at her.  
  
She stepped up to the transporter. Peach was in the other one already. Peach smiled and grinned at Zelda, and Zelda smiled grimly back.  
  
"AND THEEEEEEEY'RE OFF!" screamed Mr. Miyamoto as he DINGed the bell yet again.  
  
Transporting feels good, Zelda thought to herself as Peach and she were transported. Like a nice, refreshing dip on a hot summer day...  
  
Abruptly, she bumped on the ground at the Mushroom Kingdom castle. Peach was directly across from her. Zelda glanced at the camera. A helicopter was there, with at least three cameramen.  
  
Zelda's ears suddenly were filled with Mr. Miyamoto's voice screaming, "THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"  
  
Peach jumped and flew over to Zelda. Zelda waited, crouched, for Peach to come over to her.  
  
Peach can't really attack without being up close, Zelda thought to herself. The same goes for me. But I know her weaknesses too, and that's where I should be aiming.  
  
Peach landed beneath Zelda. (They had started on those ledges.) Zelda knew she was going to attack with her parasol and jumped in time, and then fell down and kicked at Peach with her feet. Peach was shot downwards and thumped hard on the roof of the castle.  
  
Peach sprang back up, ready, with her frying pan in hand. (Heeheehee ^_^) Zelda clenched her fist, her hair in her face, and swept it out of her eyes. Her eyes locked with Peach's; and though Zelda had a competitive spirit, Peach smiled at her and said, "May the best woman win!" Zelda smirked back at her. Peach knew Zelda was going to try her best, and she wasn't going to hold it against her if Zelda won.  
  
Peach swung the frying pan at Zelda. Zelda wasn't very fast, so she teleported away in time on top of the castle. There she jumped down at Peach with a zap attack, but Peach dodged it and hit the back of Zelda's head with a tennis racket.  
  
Zelda saw little Peach's wielding tennis rackets before her eyes for a minute and then used Faore's Wind on Peach. (Faore's wind is a kick, you jump and then press A. If its done properly the person being kicked automatically dies, but if you're just the slightest bit off it hardly does anything. By the way, B is Nayru's Love, it shields and then attacks, and Smash A is Din's Fire.) Zelda messed it up though, so it didn't do much damage to Peach. Peach aimed a kick at Zelda's jaw, which hit her square and Zelda flew back a bit.  
  
Peach ran towards her, but Zelda rolled back and jumped up, and then kicked down at Peach's head. She hit her and Peach went flying to the left side. She would've been knocked all the way out if she hadn't saved herself by floating, and when Peach came flying down Zelda grabbed her with her throwing attack. She zapped her while she held her and then flung her as hard as she could.  
  
Peach went flying...flying...and was gone.  
  
"THE WINNER IS ZELDAAAAA!" Zelda could hear the announcement even from where she was. Zelda smiled at the camera as it zoomed in on her, though the smile was rather forced.  
  
Then the teleportation machine popped back up, and Zelda stepped inside it.  
  
She was teleported back. When the stadium materialized before her eyes, and the crowd burst into cheers for her, Zelda smiled graciously at her.  
  
"Good luck," Zelda mouthed at Link, and Link smiled back at her and mouthed, "Good job."  
  
Zelda walked back into the lounge as Mr. Miyamoto announced, "And next up is Link versus Maaaaaaarth!"  
  
He's getting annoying, Zelda sighed as she walked into the lounge.  
  
In the lounge, Bowser, Mario, and Roy were all relaxed on big poofy couches. There was a TV showing the current match, and Mario and Bowser were arguing over who should've won the last match. Occasionally Mario would throw a dirty look over at Roy, who blinked helplessly--more like a bewildered kid--and quickly looked away.  
  
Zelda sat down on a comfortable chair near Roy.  
  
"Good fight," Roy said cheerfully to Zelda.  
  
"Thank you," Zelda replied unsmilingly. (Zelda's not very social. ^^)  
  
Mario turned to Zelda. "I-a think Peach should've-a won-a," he said, frowning.  
  
"Why?" asked Zelda, frowning also.  
  
Bowser laughed, in the way Bowser laughs. (I think Bowser's cute! lol) "See?" he grumbled to Mario, grinning. "She deserves to have won. After all, `May the best woman win.'"  
  
Mario frowned, still looking at Zelda.  
  
"I think Zelda should've won," said Roy, frowning and looking unconcerned. "And she did."  
  
"Why?" asked Zelda and Mario.  
  
"Well," said Roy, "she's pretty good. Peach can only do frontal attacks, but Zelda can do frontal AND a little bit of far-away attacks. Peach wouldn't've lasted very long in the tournament anyway if she had won."  
  
Mario and Bowser looked sort of stunned at this. Mario was about to say something nasty but Roy noticed a free buffet.  
  
"FOOD! I LOVE American food!" he said, grinning like a little kid. He ran over and got four hamburgers, a large fries, a huge soda...  
  
Zelda blinked, and then giggled.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!" came Mr. Miyamoto's voice.  
  
Zelda looked at the TV screen. Link and Marth were just starting their fight.  
  
A/N: How'd ya like it? ^_^ Link's not really a bad guy, at least, I didn't want to make him like it. I tried to make him a more suitable boyfriend in this, but it doesn't show. Besides, it's a Zelda/Marth (or it will be) fic, and that doesn't include Link...Hope ya liked this chapter! R&R! 


	3. Chapter Three

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
3 CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N: Chapter Threeeee!!! I forgot to incude Kirby and Pikachu's match, but I don't WANNA type it all! :P lol, and I'm pretty sure you'd rather hear about Link and Marth right now…  
  
*SQUEAKS!* I just realized I put Roy down for TWO battles in the first round!! *smacks self* Lol, I'm an idiot…Mewtwo's just not going to fight at all…He'll just be hanging around…O.o;;  
  
As It Stands:  
  
DK: Out  
  
Bowser: Winner of First Match  
  
Mario: Winner of Second Match  
  
Pichu: Out  
  
Roy: Winner of Third Match  
  
Luigi: Out  
  
Zelda: Winner of Fourth Match  
  
Peach: Out  
  
Pikachu: Out  
  
Kirby: Winner of Fifth Match  
  
6th: Link vs Marth  
  
7th: Young Link vs Jigglypuff  
  
8th: Dr. Mario vs Ness  
  
9th: Ganondorf vs Samus  
  
10th: Captain Falcon vs Fox  
  
11th: Falco vs Yoshi  
  
  
  
Zelda glanced at the TV worriedly.  
  
"Go Marf!" said Roy, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Go Link!" Zelda squeaked.  
  
"Go…damnit-a, I don't like either-a of them," said Mario.  
  
Bowser roared.  
  
"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
Link and Marth were at the Star Fox level that only one big level. Its cool and…stuff…Okay. So when Mr. Miyamoto shouted GO, they both leaped at eachother, swords drawn. Zelda sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl as she watched Link's masculine body in motion. Roy gave her a weird look.  
  
"You're not looking at Marth that way areya?" he asked.  
  
"No," replied Zelda. "Link's my boyfriend."  
  
"Ah." Roy grinned. "Congrats!"  
  
Roy's words made Zelda give Marth a glance too. And she saw he was cute also. He had muscles; he had good looks; he was cute and legendary and he looked pretty strong, too…  
  
Marth and Link lunged at eachother. Their swords clashed together. Link jumped backwards as Marth took a slice at his ankle. Then Link pulled out a bomb at Marth, who counter- attacked it but it did not hit Link. Then Marth ran at Link with such a high speed Link barely had time to duck a blow from Marth's sword aimed at his head. Link jumped back from repeating blows Marth was aiming.  
  
Marth's face was completely full of concentration. His brows knitted together and he looked…handsome. He looked totally absorbed and serious and curiously… innocent, in Zelda's eyes. His eyes were swept with either a cold bitterness or emotion; it seemed like Zelda couldn't distinguish the two.  
  
Zelda frowned and looked at Link. He was as cute as ever; but his face was full of anger and frustration aimed at Marth. (The camera was zoomed in between them.)  
  
Link took a slash at Marth and cut off a piece of his hair. Marth was taken aback for a moment, and Link made his moves. He sliced at Marth, and then faked a slash and instead yanked out a bomb and threw it at Marth.  
  
It hit Marth in the face, and then blew up. Marth went rolling backwards, but regained his feet immediately. Then he lunged yet again at Link, and they had a sword-fight.  
  
Zelda could hear the crowds outside gasp and groan and cheer with the sword fight as it looked like Link would win, or Marth, or whoever they were cheering for. She watched the intense battle with utmost rapidity; so were Mario and Bowser, too stunned to eat the popcorn they had in their laps, because the swords were moving so fast.  
  
Of course, the battle didn't dampen Roy's appetite, like everyone else's. He went and got two more hamburgers during the most intense parts of the fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Link swiped at Marth and ripped a hole in his cape. This seemed to piss Marth off. He took such fierce blows at Link that Link's hat and tunic had holes in them, and two streaks of blood were on his face from just barely missing the sword's tip, but it lightly scratched his face twice.  
  
Zelda hadn't realized that she wasn't breathing until Link escaped out of immediate danger. She exhaled deeply, then inhaled again as Marth made violent movements at Link.  
  
Then one of Marth's special smash hits smack Link right upside the head. Link went sailing, and Zelda's eyes popped.  
  
NO! she thought. She stood up and screamed at the TV, "COME ON, LINK, YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT, DAMNIT!" and stamped her foot on the ground. She didn't notice the other three, who were staring at her worriedly. (After all, who'd expect shy, anti-social little Zelda to say that?)  
  
Link seemed to hear her, or something. He stopped himself from flying too far to the left, did his spin attack, and saved himself by just grabbing on the very edge of the front of the ship. He pulled himself up, wincing.  
  
But Marth was running along silently and speedily towards him; when Link looked up, his eyes met with the blade of Marth's sword; and then he went flying…flying…flying…  
  
Zelda squeaked. She meant to scream and yell some nasty words, but they got mixed up in her throat and it turned into a squeak.  
  
I made it! But Link didn't! This is SO not going to be fun without Link in the crowd cheering me on or being here with me!!  
  
"AND THE WINNER IIIIISSSSSS MAAAAARTH!!" came Mr. Miyamoto's voice. The crowd erupted, but most of it was surprisingly groans, though there were lots for Marth too.  
  
Roy grinned cheerily at Zelda. "Well, though Link lost, you're in! That's a good thing!" Then Marth walked into the lounge.  
  
Zelda looked over at him. She noticed his strapping chest (hehe, the word 'strapping' is weeeeeird) and his muscles, and he was out of breath.  
  
He grinned at Roy, and Roy grinned back. "Great job!" Roy said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks," replied Marth. "Do they have any food?"  
  
Roy showed him to the buffet.  
  
"HEY! There's no Japanese food here!!"  
  
"You'll have to deal with hamburgers, like I did."  
  
"You're not 'dealing' with them, you love them!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
Roy laughed. Zelda giggled, too. Marth grinned sheepishly at them both, and Zelda noticed how cute he was when he smiled like that.  
  
Bowser and Mario were simply watching them all.  
  
"What happens when someone loses, again?" asked Zelda loudly, to anyone who would bother to answer.  
  
Bowser and Mario made no sounds, so Roy replied cheerfully, "They land. When they do, they're either taken to the hospital or immediately back here. They're not allowed in the lounge, but they get free admission into the crowd. And I guess they could come to the lounge, but only for a few minutes."  
  
Zelda smiled at him. "Thanks." Roy was pretty nice, and good-natured.  
  
"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto. The next two were up on the screen, Young Link and Jigglypuff.  
  
They were at the Great Bay, Termina. It amused Zelda that she could see the moon try to land and the four guys push it up and save Termina repeatedly.  
  
Young Link and Jigglypuff swiped at eachother. Jigglypuff dodged Young Link's blade and kicked him in the forehead, and he went flying back and landed on the floating piece of grass or land (or whatever that was). Young Link jumped up with his spinning sword attack at the same time that Jigglypuff flew down at him. The result was that Jigglypuff went flying onto the Turtle Island and Link went crashing into the ground back where he had been.  
  
Young Link and Jigglypuff both jumped up and on to the main part of the battlefield. Y. Link made a fast and furious move with his sword at Jigglypuff, but she put him to sleep.  
  
My God, Zelda thought, Jigglypuff's a lot better than before…  
  
"WA-HAA!" exclaimed Mario, laughing. "Young Link-a SUCKS!"  
  
Zelda stood up, walked up to Mario, slapped him, and walked back to her seat, settling down to watch the fight. Mario glared at her and Bowser laughed, in the way he does. Marth and Roy were both sniggering, each trying hard not to laugh hysterically.  
  
Mario glared at them all. Even Zelda snorted a little. It was hard not to laugh at Mario, with one side of his face covered with a bright red hand mark.  
  
In the fight, Jigglypuff jumped to the other side of Y. Link and punched him as hard as she could. Link went flying and landed on the Turtle Island.  
  
"Jigglypuff's too weak to kill him herself," said Zelda and Marth at the same time.  
  
Marth took a seat next to Zelda, and Roy next to him. That left two empty spaces, and then the seats where Mario and Bowser were. Zelda was uncomfortably aware of how close Marth sat next to her, though she supposed it wasn't THAT bad…  
  
Young Link stood up quickly—but he wasn't quick enough. Turtle Island sank, taking Young Link out with him.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS JIIIIIIGGLYPUFF!!" Mr. Miyamoto was heard. "GOOD GOD, I don't think any of us expected that!!"  
  
Jigglypuff puffed up in anger and glared at the camera, and then was transported out of the picture. The TV screen flashed and it went back to a picture of just outside, where Mr. Miyamoto stood.  
  
He flashed a grin at the camera, his dark sunglasses and teeth gleaming in the now-midday sunlight. "WAAAAEEEEEEELLLL let's get ON TO THE NEXT MATCH!" he exclaimed into his microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. "…After this short lunch break!"  
  
The remaining fighters all proceeded into the lounge, with Mr. Miyamoto behind them. The lounge was big enough to hold them all, and there were some bathrooms and locker rooms connected at the back.  
  
"Well, you guys," said Mr. Miyamoto, "you can all get some lunch from the buffet or washup in case you're all sweaty and hot now. We need the people who still have matches remaining outside in twenty minutes."  
  
The fighters all murmured and walked around, either to the buffet or to the bathrooms and locker rooms.  
  
Samus plopped down in a seat next to Zelda. "I can't wait for my match," she said, sighing exhaustedly.  
  
Zelda smiled grimly. "I hope you win your first match."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Well of COURSE I do!"  
  
Samus eyed Captain Falcon, who was walking nearby, with utmost loathing, though nobody could see that through her helmet.  
  
"Hey, baby," Captain Falcon said, walking up to Samus and grinning winningly at her.  
  
Samus gave out an exhausted sigh. "Don't you need to use the bathroom, Falcon?" she said annoyedly.  
  
C. Falcon grinned at her and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I can't STAND him!" Samus exclaimed, taking off her helmet and shaking out her blonde hair. Her green eyes flashed annoyedly again, and then on to Zelda. "He's so…ANNOYING! He keeps trying to hit on me and he uses the WORST pickup lines EVER, like 'So, howza bout we have our own little party, babe?' " Samus made a disgusted face.  
  
Zelda giggled. "Yeah, I've noticed him. He DOES seem…exasperating."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Samus said, rolling her green eyes. She noticed guys were staring at her (having never seen her without her helmet on) and she put the helmet back on. "Well, we're the only girls left in this tournament now—" Here Jigglypuff, who had been rolling by, puffed up angrily—"not including Pokemon," Samus sighed. "But we girls haftabe STRONG!" Here Samus held out a fist in mock heroic-ness and put on a pose of triumph. Zelda giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go eat something," Samus said hurriedly as Captain Falcon walked out of the bathrooms. "Gotta avoid HIM…Hope you win your next match!" Samus ran off into the crowd by the buffet.  
  
Zelda leaned back, stretching her arms, and looking up at the ceiling. She failed to remember Marth was next to her, watching her.  
  
Zelda looked around after a few minutes of doing nothing. The remaining fighters (quite a few) were finding seats around the large lounge; there were other sofas, folding chairs, and other seats; and then there was a punching bag for people to practice on. Captain Falcon had taken over it and was trying to show off to Samus, who was extremely bored and put on an appearance of annoyance and boredom. The TV screen was huge. Zelda, Marth, Roy, Bowser, and Mario, who were all too lazy to get up from the best seats, had their couch leaning against the wall directly across from the large TV screen. They had all scooted in next to each other, so they had the big couch. (The chairs that Mario and Bowser had sat in next to the couch were wooden and hard, and were occupied by other people now.) Zelda was slightly squished between Marth and Mario. Other couches were settled around them or across the room, next to the TV. On their right was the entrance back to the ring, and on their left was a long stretch of the room with the buffet and the locker rooms, and some more couches and punching bags set in different places around the room.  
  
Ness and Kirby (who were good friends) were talking in a corner and playing around. (I don't think Kirby's a kid but he's acting like one in my story!) Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi were huddled in a corner talking. Mewtwo and Ganondorf were in a corner on couches, conversing darkly and laughing maniacally at anyone who tried to approach them. Captain Falcon and Samus were nearby, and the laughs frightened Captain Falcon into the locker room, whereas Samus said thank you about a million times to the two evildoers and started punching the punching bag herself. Dr. Mario, Falco, and Fox were hanging on some other chairs, eating and talking at the same time.  
  
"I still can't believe that Link lost," Zelda commented to the other four on the couch. Sheput her hands behind her head and frowned.  
  
Marth was staring at her. Something stunned him so he couldn't say anything for a minute. Roy smacked him upside the head and said to Zelda, "Yeah Link's pretty good. But…I guess Marthie here was just too good." Here Roy anime-smiled at her and threw and arm around Marth, practically choking him, and gave him a noogie.  
  
"AYE!" Marth shouted, and the two started wrestling like old friends. Zelda laughed at the sight of a prince and the 'Chosen One' wrestling.  
  
Mario didn't laugh. Apparently he and Luigi had something against the two of them. Bowser chuckled in his Bowser-ly way.  
  
Zelda frowned at the two Mushroom Kingdom guys. "Hey," she said, "why are you two getting along so well? I thought you HATED each other."  
  
"Oh, we do," Mario said casually, but something flickered across his face.  
  
There was a pause. "Then why are you sitting next to each other?"  
  
Mario's face twitched. He looked exasperated and furious but like he was trying to hold it in. Bowser laughed in his funky way.  
  
"We have this bet, see," said Bowser, "and Mario lost it. So he has to promise to be my friend for the entire tournament."  
  
"That's kind of pathetic," Roy and Zelda said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
The twenty minutes passed. Everyone had finished their lunch and the people who hadn't battled yet had gone back out to the ring, so now the five were still in the lounge, but now they were accompanied by Jigglypuff and Mewtwo. (Jigglypuff kept giving Mewtwo scared looks, and every time she did Mewtwo would grin and chuckle evilly.)  
  
"And the next match is…DR. MARRRRIOOOOOO VERSUS NEEEESSSSSSS!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
"Does anyone else hate him as much as I do?" Marth muttered.  
  
"You're not alone, don't worry," Zelda grumbled, frowning at the TV.  
  
Marth looked at Zelda. Zelda looked at Marth. He smiled at her, and Zelda smiled back. His smile was contagious, and good-natured, and…well, cute.  
  
They both looked at the TV screen again, as Mr. Miyamoto shouted, "THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!"  
  
Dr. Mario and Ness were at Onett, and the battle had just begun.  
  
A/N: Eh heheheheheheh… *smacks self* My GOD I'm an idiot!! ^^;; How could I fail to notice that I put Roy for two spaces in the first round? Ah well. I'll be writing more soon, so just hang on… 


	4. Chapter Four

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
3 CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N: ^_^ … Chapter Four!! Sorry for keeping ya so long. Not sure what else should happen in this fic besides the fighting. This might be short. I don't know, because I'm writing this before I write the rest of the story. I really have no clue if this'll be one page or 50 pages long. I have a feeling it'll be 1, but I'm not sure. I'm writing in a straight line. Sure, I'll edit the story, but not this. Heehee. I'm never going to edit me A/N's. Should I say something weird here that I'll regret? Nah. I already have. Oh well. Anyways. ^_^ Read. (I'm slightly high right now. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* Sorry.)  
  
  
  
4 As It Stands:  
  
5 DK: Out  
  
6 Bowser: Winner of First Match  
  
Mario: Winner of Second Match  
  
Pichu: Out  
  
Roy: Winner of Third Match  
  
Luigi: Out  
  
Zelda: Winner of Fourth Match  
  
Peach: Out  
  
Pikachu: Out  
  
Kirby: Winner of Fifth Match  
  
Link: Out  
  
Marth: Winner of Sixth Match  
  
Young Link: Out  
  
Jigglypuff: Winner of Seventh Match  
  
8th: Dr. Mario vs Ness  
  
9th: Ganondorf vs Samus  
  
10th: Captain Falcon vs Fox  
  
11th: Falco vs Yoshi  
  
  
  
Zelda stood up to get some popcorn. As she did, Jigglypuff plopped down in her seat.  
  
"That's my seat," Zelda snapped when she came back with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
Jigglypuff puffed up and glared at her. "JIGGLYPUFF!"  
  
Zelda glared at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff glared at Zelda. Roy, good-naturedly, slapped Jigglypuff on the back, accidentally knocking her to the floor face-first while saying, "HEY JIGGLYPUFF! How come you can only speak your na—" He blinked, and looked at the vacated seat. "…me…Jiggly?"  
  
Zelda smiled. Marth laughed, sort of. It was a weird laugh, like he wasn't supposed to laugh. Zelda sat down as Bowser cackled in his Bowser way and Mario laughed in his Mario way. Jigglypuff glared up at Zelda.  
  
Roy patted his lap. "You can sit here, Jigglypuff," he said, smiling sheepishly. Jigglypuff jumped up on Roy's lap and smiled like a happy cat.  
  
Marth and Zelda arched their eyebrows at him, and the match was underway.  
  
Dr. Mario shot his vitamin tablets at Ness. (A/N: *starts laughing hysterically as she looks at the Challenges for one- player* 'Prescription of Pain'! Haha! HAAAAHAHAHAHAAA! *notices everyone's staring at her with raised eyebrows* HAAA….ha? Haha…ha…? ^^;;; ) Ness got hit by one and got all watery-eyed (and finally stopped smiling). Then he got pissed and punched as hard as he could in Dr. Mario's nose, making his nose as large and red as a tomatoe, and sending him flying onto the trees above the yellow house.  
  
Ness hopped over to him and as Dr. Mario stood up he did his lil "PK Fire!" Then he pulled back his small, childish fist and punched him that made a sound as loud as a boulder smashing. He went flying—but the other way, and down to where the cars drive by. Dr. Mario got to his feet, and did his up- jump thingie on Ness as he jumped down to kick him.  
  
Marth grabbed some popcorn from Zelda's lap. Zelda blinked for a second, then ate some popcorn too. But, unfortunately, by then Roy had finished his food and noticed the popcorn in Zelda's lap. His eyes went wide. His mouth started to collect drool on the edges. Zelda and Marth looked at Roy worriedly, eyebrows arching.  
  
"Marth?" Zelda whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"…Does he have rabies?"  
  
Roy lunged for the popcorn, sending a wide-eyed Marth on top of a squeaking Zelda, and grabbed the bowl. He held it over his head while Marth and Zelda were stuck in an...ah...'awkward position' with Marth on top of Zelda. Roy started laughing hysterically with his fortune at getting the popcorn. He started shoveling it into his mouth.  
  
Marth smells good, Zelda thought. But altogether, she was horrified, mostly. Marth's head lay right beneath her chin, right on her chest, with the rest of him…everywhere else on top of Zelda. Marth pushed himself off of Zelda, blushing horribly. Bowser was laughing hysterically at all of this. Zelda sat up, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Roy finished the popcorn and stared at them. "That was a weirdly awkward moment I caused there," he stated. "BUT I DON'T CARE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He ran off to where a huge pot of popcorn was. (A/N: He's sharing my feelings right now…BECAUSE HE LOVES ME! MWAA! *sticks tongue out at Roy lovers* lol, just kidding. You can have Roy, I'll just take Link. *snuggles with Link, who is lying in a hospital somewhere else right now, and is crying because Mirri's there*)  
  
Marth was blushing terribly, and so was Zelda. Bowser kept laughing and laughing.  
  
The match continued. Dr. Mario was running away from Ness, who had fire in his eyes. Ness kept beating him with the baseball bat. Finally, when Dr. Mario was at a very high percentage, a car hit him. He went flying and was immediately knocked out.  
  
"Hahaha," said Roy. "Dr. Mario shouldn't be a Doctor…I mean, come on, he's a PLUMBER! What do plumbers know about doctoring? I mean, his medicine didn't work on himself to cure his problems…"  
  
Zelda and Marth were about to laugh, when they saw Mario's face. It was deathly serious and angry, far angrier than they had ever seen it. Roy noticed too.  
  
Roy gulped. "Erm…Popcorn?" he said, anime smiling sheepishly at Mario and offering him the bowl.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS NNNEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto. "WAEEEELLLL LET'S GET ON WITH THIS TOURNAMENT!" he shouted a few minutes later as Ness was transported back, and entered the lounge.  
  
Mario gave Ness a withering glare, who smiled back at him (he never stops smiling………O.o;; ) and sat down on one of the wooden chairs by Roy, obviously trying to put as much space between himself and Mario as possible, and still being able to see the TV.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Roy said good-naturedly, "Good match," to Ness.  
  
"Thanks," came Ness's meek reply.  
  
After a little while of waiting, the next match was supposed to start. Zelda yawned hugely and Marth yawned and stretched his arms (yawning's contagious). Roy winked at them and started laughing. Marth and Zelda's faces burned with embarrassment.  
  
Marth turned to Zelda sheepishly grinning. He looks so cute… Zelda thought as his sapphire eyes looked at her. Zelda smiled sheepishly back at him.  
  
"THE NEXT MATCH IS GANNONDORF VS. SSSSSSSSAAAAAAMUSSS!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto. The 9th Match was about to start…  
  
A/N: ^^;;; Sorry for not updating in so long! I had writer's block…From now on the chapters each will be kind of short.  
  
…*looks up at the beginning author's note* My God I was insane when I started writing this…It took me an hour to write this fic while talking to Amy and Jon O_o;;; (By the way, they're each in two of my other fics ^^;; )…Well, bye for now! Till next chapter! : ) 


	5. Chapter Five

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
3 CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A/N: O.O;;;;;;;; *looks at the last chapter's Author's Note* ……… I'm always going to edit what I say from now on…………Anyway, hope ya like this chapter! ^.^ Btw, some thinking is in I and /I because I'm testing tosee if the italicized-thingie works.  
  
  
  
4 As It Stands:  
  
5 FIRST ROUND  
  
6 DK: Out  
  
7 Bowser: Winner of First Match  
  
Mario: Winner of Second Match  
  
Pichu: Out  
  
Roy: Winner of Third Match  
  
Luigi: Out  
  
Zelda: Winner of Fourth Match  
  
Peach: Out  
  
Pikachu: Out  
  
Kirby: Winner of Fifth Match  
  
Link: Out  
  
Marth: Winner of Sixth Match  
  
Young Link: Out  
  
Jigglypuff: Winner of Seventh Match  
  
Dr. Mario: Out  
  
Ness: Winner of Eigth Match  
  
9th: Ganondorf vs Samus  
  
10th: Captain Falcon vs Fox  
  
11th: Falco vs Yoshi  
  
  
  
"GO SAMUS!" Zelda shrieked at the TV as the screen zoomed in on her and Ganondorf, before they were to be teleported. Before that, though, they were having an interview with Samus.  
  
"So, Samus," said Mr. Miyamoto, "before you fight, would you like to take off your helmet and have some fresh air?"  
  
Samus's reply was extremely cold and stiff. "No."  
  
"Would you like to tell the crowd how you feel right now then, in your suit?"  
  
Samus's head turned towards Mr. Miyamoto. Zelda imagined that she was giving him her most hateful glare. "Absolutely fine."  
  
"But…isn't it a bit stuffy in there?"  
  
"I said NO," Samus stated, grabbing the microphone. She said into it, "This suit is built with a cooler inside, and it also helps me to contain the strength I have and how to use it correctly. I don't want to take off my helmet, ithank you very much.i" Samus shoved the mike back at Mr. Miyamoto and walked resolutely to her teleporter.  
  
Ganondorf grinned evilly at Samus. "Prepare to die, pathetic girl," he said forcefully. Samus said nothing, staring straight at him. They were transported.  
  
Zelda felt her anger flare up, and realized she was on her feet and yelling at the TV, "JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A IGIRL/I MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO WIN, HUH?!? I CAN'T WAIT FOR HER TO KICK YOUR ASS, GANONDORF! JUST WATCH, GODDAMNIT!"  
  
Zelda blinked and gulped. She hadn't expected to blow up like that. She grinned embarrassedly around at Mario, Ness, Jigglypuff, Marth, Roy, and Bowser as they all stared at her.  
  
After a short moment of silence, Roy burst into slightly mock applause and Marth grinned.  
  
"EXCELLENT speech, Princess, and I am with you aaaaaaaall the way," Roy said, smiling anime-style. Zelda flushed a dark red as Mario and Bowser laughed. She felt Roy was mocking her.  
  
Roy and Marth must have thought that too. "He's not making fun of you," Marth said quickly.  
  
Zelda peered at them both, studying them. Then she turned her attention back to the TV.  
  
Zelda and Ganondorf had been transported to Brinstar (the place where the lava rises).  
  
"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" shouted Mr. Miyamoto.  
  
Ganondorf lunged at Samus, making his little roar-yell. Samus "turned into a ball" and dodged his kick. Ganondorf punched at her with his purpleish-glow...thingie (sorry ^^;; ) and it hit Samus in the face of her helmet. She went flying back, but regained her feet on the ground of the level.  
  
Ganondorf jumped down at her, and Samus did her up-roll attack. (I'm sorry that I don't know the names of their attacks…) She hit Ganondorf, then, while he was flying through the air, she pulled out her flamethrower and burned his cape to a crisp, not to mention frying his hair.  
  
Ganondorf sneered. He shouted something at Samus, but the camera didn't pick it up. What he said seemed to have affected Samus though, because she ran at him and started punching and kicking him wildly.  
  
"She's not paying too much attention anymore," Marth remarked. Zelda glanced at him, then back at the TV.  
  
Ganondorf had just smacked Samus hard. Purple clouds of smoke—or power?—was clearing away and Samus had flown to the other side of the ring. She rolled off the edge but grabbed on, and pulled herself up in time to meet another of Ganondorf's punches. She went flying to the left…more…more…  
  
Zelda squeaked. Nobody else said anything.  
  
Samus was jumping though, once, twice, her third jump (up B). She looked like she'd never make it, though; she was miles away from the edge.  
  
Ganondorf did his show-off move. II HATE HIM!/I Zelda screamed in her mind, clenching her fists so hard her nails dug into her palms painfully.  
  
"She's too far away…" muttered Roy. Roy and Marth were both staring intensely at the screen. "Yeah," Marth agreed quietly.  
  
ICome on, Samus…i Zelda thought worriedly, crossing her fingers.  
  
Samus would not have made it, but the lava zoomed up and hit her. She went flying upwards, but she managed to jump and grab on to the ledge. Ganondorf's face was contorted in fury.  
  
Samus ran at Ganondorf and fried him, and then kicked him in the air. After that she did her Up B move, and then fell to the ground and charged up her gun. When Ganondorf fell back to earth she hit him with the fully charged laser. Ganondorf went flying and was immediately knocked out.  
  
"YAY!" Zelda squeaked as Samus did her show-off move to the camera, and then was teleported back. Roy and Marth cheered too, and so did Ness and Bowser.  
  
When Samus came back, she smiled at Zelda through her helmet. "I won!" she squealed. Zelda said, "Congratulations! I'm so happy that you did!"  
  
"I just hope Captain Falcon loses…" Samus grimaced, but nobody saw this. Roy laughed.  
  
"That was a good fight," he said cheerfully. Samus looked at him, but nobody saw if she smiled or not. She took the empty space on the couch between Mario and Zelda. (Somehow they made room because Bowser sat on a wooden chair next to Mario, who was seated at the end of the couch.) Samus seemed to know that Zelda and Mario didn't want to be seated near eachother.  
  
The next match was about to begin, between Captain Falcon and Fox.  
  
"Die, Falcon!" screamed Samus and Zelda.  
  
"This could be a close match," Marth muttered. "They're both good."  
  
"I don't exactly wanna be fighting Fox later, though," Roy commented, scratching his head and frowning.  
  
"Why? Do you have an abnormal fear of foxes?" Samus drawled.  
  
Marth and Zelda chuckled a bit, but Roy frowned at Samus.  
  
"How'd you guess?!?" Marth answered for Roy, laughing.  
  
Roy flushed. "I do not…" he mumbled. He glared, though not too heatedly, at Samus. Zelda was slightly surprised at Roy. She thought he wouldn't mind much if Samus acted like that, like other people did to him.  
  
Captain Falcon and Fox were just being transported to the place where the cars constantly move (Big Blue place….wutever). Samus groaned.  
  
"Captain Falcon's got the upper hand here!" she wailed, flinging her arms out to the TV in protest. "It's not fair!"  
  
The match began. Fox ran at Falcon with lightning-quick speed, but, after all, C. Falcon Iis/I the fastest character on the game, and he dodged Fox's attack in time. Then C. Falcon kicked down at Fox and hit him in the back of the head. Fox jumped forward and balanced on one foot over the edge of a car, trying to regain his balance. He caught his balance just as C. Falcon threw a PokeBall at him, and Fox reflected it back at him. It hit Falcon in the forehead and he fell back, and the Pokemon jumped out. Fortunately, for Fox and the two girls, it was a Goldeen.  
  
Fox ran over to Captain Falcon's sprawled body and kicked him up in the air. Then he did his flame-jump (Up B) and Falcon burst into flames. Then Fox jumped up to kick Falcon, but he dodged. Then Falcon did his Falcon Kick onto Fox and Fox slammed into the ground.  
  
Samus and Zelda groaned. Bowser did his funky laugh. The humans arched their eyebrows at Bowser. Bowser shrugged. The match continued.  
  
Falcon jumped down next to Fox on the next car. When Fox stood up, he met Falcon's fist in a Falcon Punch. Fox went flying but managed to not get knocked out of the scene.  
  
The car Falcon was on disappeared, and he jumped onto one of those floating pieces of cement and saved himself. The cars the fighters were on were going in a loop-the-loop, and they looked dizzy. (I've always wondered about that, why don't they fall off when they go loop-the-loop?!?) Falcon attacked Fox while Fox was distracted, and Fox went falling (there was no longer a road beneath them)…and fell.  
  
Captain Falcon was announced the winner. Zelda felt horrified. Samus screeched, "NOOO!"  
  
Roy had suddenly become quiet upon Samus coming in. Zelda didn't know why. He wasn't being the goofy, happy Roy they all knew and loved. He threw a glance at Samus, and then at Captain Falcon as he entered and beamed at Samus.  
  
"Hey babe!" he exclaimed. Samus sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"I…need the restroom," Samus said, standing up and walking to the ladies' room. Captain Falcon looked disappointed, then took Samus' vacated seat, leaning a bit against Zelda.  
  
Marth scooted over against Roy for Zelda to have some breathing space. Zelda gratefully scooted closer to Marth.  
  
He smells so good, Zelda thought, unable to resist, well, sniffing the air around him. Like…like my dad's cologne and a type of spice…  
  
Marth was looking at Zelda curiously. "Umm…"  
  
Zelda realized she must look odd, sniffing the air near him. She went brick red. "Eh heh, just…umm…" She trailed off and glanced at the TV quickly.  
  
Marth grinned at her. "The cologne?"  
  
Zelda's face went even redder.  
  
"Lots of people tell me about it."  
  
Zelda grinned, feeling foolish, and experienced a twang of jealousy. Other girls liked his cologne…Other girls liked him… IJealousy?!? What's WRONG with me?/I  
  
The next match was about to start. Falco and Yoshi took their places after being transported to Yoshi's place.  
  
"Yoshi doesn't have a chance," Roy and Samus said at the same time (Samus had come back and was sitting in a wooden chair next to Roy).  
  
They were right. The fight lasted only a few moments and Falco was declared the winner.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry to Yoshi fans…I like him a lot, but you have to admit, he's just not that good unless you rock at him! And Falco's pretty good too. I'm also sorry that the fight lasted for one sentence.)  
  
Mr. Miyamoto announced that that was the end of Round One. Tomorrow Round Two would commence at ten o'clock am. Then he went into the room where the winning fighters had all gathered, Falco included.  
  
"Now you get to wander around the city and return to your hotel rooms," Mr. Miyamoto told the fighters. "It's about (he checked his watch) five o'clock, so you may as well grab a bite to eat at this buffet and then you can go to your hotel rooms for the day. Tomorrow we will give you the schedules for the next matches of Round Two. I'll give you the details tomorrow, so, everyone, be here at nine o'clock tomorrow morning to warm up and get your schedule ready." Mr. Miyamoto nodded his head at them all, and then ran off to one of the other workers who was complaining about a problem with cameras.  
  
The fighters all eventually stood up and either went to the bar or went back to their hotel rooms. Zelda, Marth, Roy, and Samus got their food at the buffet and sat down together, Captain Falcon hovering by Samus the whole time.  
  
Zelda felt awkward without Link around, more like…vulnerable, somehow. She enjoyed everyone's company, but it wasn't the same without Link nearby.  
  
After they ate, they walked to the darkening arena and the huge stadium. The last rays of the orange sun were filtering in through the right side from where they stood, and the stadium was mostly shadowed. The four talked about various stuff and about Roy and Marth's … place. Zelda found out some interesting 'details' about the two Fire Emblem boys, such as Marth slept with a teddy bear and Roy snored extremely loudly—which neither of them admitted about themselves, of course. Then they all rode the tram-bus thing back to their hotel rooms.  
  
When they got there, Samus moved into Peach's empty place because the hotel had to shorten down the fighters on hotel rooms because "they were extremely busy".  
  
Later that night, Samus and Zelda were in their PJs or big T-shirts. Samus had her helmet off and they were both watching Rush Hour 2. Zelda couldn't help glancing out the window and thinking of Link, despite the fact that he had been sort of a jerk lately. He was still ILink./I  
  
A loud knock around the middle of the movie made the two blondes jump. Samus grabbed her helmet and jammed it on, despite how odd she looked with a red-and-green helmet on the head of a body wearing a big T-shirt saying "I Love NYC". Zelda went to get the door.  
  
A hotel clerk was there, and said, "A letter for Miz Zelda…"  
  
Zelda took the letter graciously and said, "Thanks you," before closing the door hurriedly. She frowned at Samus but told her it was alright; it wasn't Captain Falcon. Samus removed her helmet and continued watching the movie while Zelda opened the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
I"Dear Zelda (wink face):  
  
Hiya Princess! It's me, Link! I'm at a hospital right now, feeling like a piece of shit! I really miss you. That jerk Marth's gonna get it from me when I get back. Knowing the level we were on, I landed really hard. Doctors were surprised I survived … Guess that's another lucky thing about being the Hero of Time. Well, I'm writing to let you know that I can't use a telephone or write this myself because my hands are broken. It's kind of pathetic. Also, they won't let me use the phone. I don't know why. I'm dictating this right now to some guy, I think he cut out lots of the bad word I used about Marth. By the way, I'll be watching from TV and cheering you on! It sucks that that bastard beat me, though. I'm happy for you and hope you win! (smiley face)  
  
Well, luv ya, sweetie—  
  
Link (XXX) /I  
  
  
  
Zelda frowned irritably. On the whole, she was extremely happy to hear from Link. He wrote with his usual humorous feeling, and she loved that he'd sent the message so soon. But she was annoyed that he was angry at Marth, and for putting the last three letters on the letter. He seemed to be obsessed with sex lately. She didn't know why. And, though he had a right to be at least annoyed with Marth for winning, he didn't have to hate him that much. He was just fighting to win, after all. Wasn't that what everyone was doing? Zelda wondered if Link would've gotten angry if Ishe/I had beaten him. IWho knows, though?/I she thought, frowning and placing the letter on her bedside table.  
  
II wish Link wasn't so angry at Marth…/I Zelda thought, frowning, then jumped. He was Link. He wasn't used to winning. And Zelda was surprised at herself that she'd defend Marth so violently.  
  
Zelda got under the covers, her thoughts drifting to Marth. IHe's got such a nice smile,/I she thought, picturing his blue head and his eyes dancing as he looked at her, smiling. IAnd he's so nice…/I  
  
Zelda caught herself. IStop thinking about him!/I she told herself sternly. But she couldn't help picturing Marth as she slowly drifted off to dreams, smiling.  
  
A/N: Sorry about rushing the Yoshi and Falco fight, but I wanted to post this quickly!! I'm not quite sure what'll happen next between Zelda-Link- Marth…oh, blah . Well, expect the next chapter…umm…sometime within the year!! ^_^;;; I re-uploaded this chapter cuz THE DURN ITALICIZING-THINGIES DON'T WORK!! O_O ARGH! Ah well.  
  
~Mirri Night/Lauren! ^.~ 


	6. Chapter Six

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
3 CHAPTER SIX  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter!!! The Second Round matches are up ^_^ Yay! Hope you like this chapter too! Normally, I would pair everyone like how they would fight in the normal tournament, but I'm bending the rules because of who want to win first, second, and third places. So…nyah :P and keep reading ^_^ And I decided to give Mewtwo his chance. One reason why is because a one fighter wouldn't've had anyone to fight with for this round. So…yeah. Enjoy :)  
  
The next morning, Zelda and Samus got dressed (Zelda had to change to her white outfit because Roy had spilled some food on her yesterday which left a stain, unfortunately) and went down to have a hurried breakfast with the other fighters. Luigi, Fox, Pichu, Ganondorf, and Kirby had come back from the hospital or wherever they had been for most of yesterday to hang with the remaining fighters. Luigi and Mario kept throwing the Fire Emblem boys dark looks, which unsettled Zelda and made Marth and Roy visibly annoyed. All the fighters had to sit at the same long breakfast table together, and it was quite unsettling.  
  
Roy kept flinging bits of pancake and bits of Marth's waffles down the table at Mario. He's so immature, Zelda thought, giggling and laughing, however, as Mario and Luigi glanced around, unable to tell where it had come from. Poor Fox and Falco were stuck in between the warrior flinging pancakes and his prey along the table. Samus mumbled something in her plate that drew a bark of laughter from Captain Falcon and Bowser did his funky laugh. Kirby and Ness were talking with Pikachu and Pichu (how, Zelda had no clue) and Ganondorf and Mewtwo hung in the shadows, occasionally having some evil-laughing contests that sent Captain Falcon shrieking in terror to the lobby more than once.  
  
After they finished, everyone got on their special bus-tram and got to the stadium at nine sharp. When they got there, they lined up in front of the teleporters, with Mr. Miyamoto waiting. Luigi, Ganondorf, and the other beaten fighters who came back got special seats in a Top Box.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," he said, smiling his flashy grin. "We've paired off for the next matches, and this is who you'll be fighting!"  
  
He clicked a button on the remote control in his hand. The huge TV screen lighted up, and on it read:  
  
SECOND ROUND  
  
1st: Bowser vs Falco  
  
2nd:Zelda vs Pikachu  
  
3rd:Samus vs Captain Falcon  
  
4th:Roy vs Ness  
  
5th:Marth vs Jigglypuff  
  
6th:Mario vs Mewtwo  
  
He smiled at them all. "I know you didn't exactly get to fight in the First Round, Mewtwo, but you have your chance now. We wouldn't have even pairings without you." Mr. Miyamoto glanced down at his watch. "Well, you all have forty-five minutes to warm up and practice. At nine forty-five, report out here. Some people should be coming in by then, so we'll set up and wait till ten o'clock for the matches to begin. Well, be off!" Mr. Miyamoto walked over and consulted the faculty staff, which consisted of about twenty people: janitors, monitors, the guy who owned the stadium, the manager, Mr. Miyamoto himself…etc.  
  
Inside the lounge, there was a backdoor that led into an outdoor quadrangle. In that quadrangle was a big grassy path surrounded by a building on all sides, (they were the locker rooms and the bathrooms and stuff) but some workout things were in there. There was also a small gym inside past the locker rooms, where weights and workout machines were. There was a punching bag and a model of a body in each to practice punching and some other moves on. (Well duh…hence the name 'punching bag'.)  
  
Nearly everyone practiced inside, so Zelda decided to practice in the quadrangle. There wasn't anyone out there when she got there, so Zelda started practicing on the human dummy. Zelda stretched first. After she finished stretching, she started some slow punches at the human dummy.  
  
Then she started the quick part of her workout. She tested zapping at it, moving like it was attacking her as well, dodging imaginary punches and kicks and throwing some punches and blasts of Din's Fire at it herself. She did Nayru's love as it wobbled down to smack her (Aaaah! Attack of the dummy!) and attacked it with the attacking-part of Nayru's Love. She grabbed it with her mind and started to chuck it, but it was rooted to the ground so it merely wobbled so violently its head touched the ground. Then she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Her workout was very vigorous (couldn't think of any other word, it sounds unusual though) and quick, like she was in an actual fight. As Zelda caught her breath, she heard Marth say, "Damn! That was a good workout!"  
  
Marth had come into the quadrangle, and so had Mewtwo, but he was working with the punching bag. "I hope I don't have to fight you," he said, grinning.  
  
Zelda smiled at him. "You probably will," she replied. Marth smiled, then started practicing his own moves as Zelda resumed her workout (she was doing slow stretches and figuring out strategies against Pikachu).  
  
Zelda couldn't help watching Marth. He was practicing his swordskills slowly. First he would whirl out (slowly, remember) with a straight sword slice. Then he would pivot and wrench up his wrist in the sword-version of an uppercut. After than he took two steps and slashed vertically and horizontally, and then spun around and sliced downwards to the ground with a purple glow. He accidentally made a big mark in the grass. Then he did the entire thing over again, but extremely fast so it was nearly flawless.  
  
Marth noticed Zelda staring at him and grinned.  
  
"I hope I don't have to fight you," Zelda said, smiling.  
  
Marth just smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Marth!" Roy called, striding into the quadrangle. "Let's swordfight!"  
  
"Is that all you ever wanna do?" Marth said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Besides eating and sleeping? Yeah! So, get ready, because here it comes…"  
  
Roy had taken a swipe at Marth, which Marth dodged. He, in turn, slashed at Roy's feet, which Roy dodged by jumping up. As he did, Marth did his Dolphin slash (Up B) and hit Roy, who went flying into the air and towards the ground.  
  
"Oh crap," Marth mumbled, and ran underneath Roy to catch him.  
  
Roy knocked Marth down flat. Zelda ran over to them and they were both sprawled on the ground, swirly-eyed.  
  
Zelda started laughing. They snapped out of it and grinned embarrassedly, standing up and dusting themselves off.  
  
"You know, ol' prince Marthie won't be there to save your butt in the ring anymore," Marth said, teasingly, as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Aww, I don't think I'm the one who'll need the saving," Roy replied, grinning back at him.  
  
Then Mr. Miyamoto's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Hurry up, fighters! Come to the ring! It's nine forty-five."  
  
The four out in the quadrangle went inside and joined the rest of the fighters in a flow towards the lounge, and then the ring. People were already there and the stadium was half-filled. Zelda wet her lips, then started nibbling at them. She was nervous. Marth gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered, smiling at her. Zelda smiled back and gratefully squeezed his hand in turn.  
  
Mr. Miyamoto beamed at the fighters. "Hey, everyone!" he said, beaming. "Hope you're all ready for your fights. We'll start at ten o'clock!"  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 6. ^_^ I have in my mind who wins first, second, and two third-places already ^_^ (If I mentioned that above, forgive me.) Expect 7 soon!  
  
~Mirri Night/Lauren! ^.~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
3 CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A/N: Chapter 7 :) Sorry if you thought Chapter 6 sucked because there was no fighting, or it was too short…Well, hope you like this chapter, there's fighting so don't worry ^.~ …Aww, %$#@! I MADE PIKACHU FIGHT ZELDA INSTEAD OF KIRBY! I'm an idiot, idiot, idiot… *smashes head on screen about a thousand times* Oh well. Sorry, I'm too lazy to switch names in other chapters :P So, its Pikachu who won Kirby and Pikachu's match, instead of Kirby, okay? (I love Kirby, but I wanna kill Pikachu! ROAR! (The roar's an inside joke, heh heh…I say roar when I'm angry or don't give a damn about a porblem. ^^))  
  
As It Stands:  
  
SECOND ROUND  
  
1st: Bowser vs Falco  
  
2nd:Zelda vs Pikachu  
  
3rd:Samus vs Captain Falcon  
  
4th:Ness vs Roy  
  
5th:Marth vs Jigglypuff  
  
6th: Mario vs Mewtwo  
  
All the fighters lined up again, like they had yesterday at the beginning of the tournament. Zelda was between Marth and Samus.  
  
Samus whispered to Zelda, "YES! I can beat Captain Falcon as hard as I want now!" She did a little dance of excitement, she was so happy. Zelda giggled.  
  
"As soon as I knock him out he'll leave me alone!" she whispered vehemently.  
  
"But what if he comes back to watch you fight more? And what makes you so sure you'll beat him?"  
  
Samus shrugged. "I'll say he can't see me. And I'm positive. I WON'T let him win!" Samus gritted her teeth—Zelda could tell because she could hear them grinding. Samus was nervous too.  
  
Zelda glanced at Pikachu, on Roy's left. He looked positively cute—to a Pokemon and/or rat lover. Zelda narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, an anger boiling up inside her. At the last tournament, there had been a free-for-all, but it was two Pichus and a Pikachu against her. (She was thankful there was only one Pikachu and one Pichu this year.) But instead of it being a free-for-all, they ganged up on her.  
  
Zelda loathed that little rat, with the cute little scratch of his ear and the big shiny eyes and the little red, round cheeks…  
  
Marth whispered in her ear, "Do you hate Pikachu that much?"  
  
Zelda grinned sheepishly back at him, alarmed at her hatred and how he knew she hated Pikachu. "I guess. He ganged up on me last year."  
  
"That little thing?" Marth looked over incredulously at Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to knock him out…I'm gonna beat him this year! I am!"  
  
Marth smiled at her, taking her hand. "I believe that," he said, reassurance and slight amazement in his voice. "Pikachu didn't really train much since last year."  
  
Zelda smiled at him; then they faced the crowd, still holding hands. Mr. Miyamoto had begun talking already.  
  
"…And now, ladies and gentlemen, let Match One of Round Two BEGIIIIIIN!" Mr. Miyamoto roared. "Bowser and Falco, will you step to the transporters, please?"  
  
Bowser stomped to his transporter and Falco tiptoed to the other. Zelda could see the major difference between Falco and Bowser; the size of Bowser was huge against Falco's, but since Falco was extremely quick and Bowser…wasn't, Zelda wasn't sure who'd win.  
  
Falco made the first move. He used his extremely quick attack-move (y'know, the one he and Fox have) on Bowser, who, amazingly, dodged it. Then Falco grabbed Bowser and chucked hima s hard as he could—which made Bowser fly about one and a half inches. But Falco shot him with his laser gun, too.  
  
Bowser roared. (Zelda snorted with amusement.) He stomped over to Falco and quickly grabbed him, then chomped him three times before smashing him in the ground and body-slamming him.  
  
"That's gotta hurt," Samus whispered in Zelda's ear.  
  
Falco jumped at Bowser and kicked him; Bowser flew a few feet back and rolled tot he edge of the island they were on. He rolled off but saved himself by grabbing on, then struggled to pull his weight back up.  
  
Falco kicked Bowser's claws. One of them swung off and he swung back down, hanging on only by three claws. Bowser made a snarly sound and did his zoomy-twirling-shell thing back up and knocked Falco's head with his shell. Falco flew a bit back as Bowser regained his feet. Then Bowser stomped over to him, looking like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park. Falco aimed a punch at him, but Bowser jumped up and did his butt-slam on poor Falco.  
  
The crowd screamed, watching the screen behind Zelda and the standing fighters. She realized she was still holding Marth's hand and quickly let go. Marth blushed too as he realized they still were.  
  
The crowd feels like its screaming at me, Zelda thought, watching the crowd warily. It's kind of scary when you think about it… Zelda shrugged to herself, unable to watch the battle behind them, as the fighters had to stay in a line watching the crowd.  
  
Falco flew back and hit his back against the high-wall of the cliff next to the island. He grabbed the edge and did a flip up onto the land. Bowser flew up, twirling, to the ledge and slashed at Falco with his claws. He got Falco's face, and this enraged Falco. His blue feathers were stained with blood from the cut. Falco started punching and shooting Bowser like crazy, and forced Bowser next tot he ledge.  
  
But then Bowser pulled back a fist and nailed Falco with an almighty punch; Falco went flying the opposite way, the right, and fell down the waterfall.  
  
Mr. Miyamoto declared, "AND BOWSER IS THE WIIIIINNNEEERRRRRRRRR! I wasn't expecting this, were you?" The crowd screamed with delight at the fight. Bowser did his cyute little roar (roar! yay!) and was teleported back. He gave a Bowser grin and stomped off, Bowser-like, to the lounge where the winners waited.  
  
"I'm kind of surprised," Marth remarked.  
  
"I am, too," Zelda responded. "I thought Falco'd win, for sure. I mean, he's fast, and he's strong, too."  
  
"Bowser won because he's better," Samus remarked, over the cheering crowd. "And because—"  
  
"--ZELDA AAAAAAAAND PIKACHUUUU! Those are our next fighters, folks! Will you please step up to the teleporters?"  
  
Zelda grinned at Samus, Roy, and Marth; they flashed her thumbs-ups and encouraging words. She stepped up to her teleporter, and so did Pikachu.  
  
She cast a glance at Pikachu. He scratched his ear and nibbled his toe. She curled her lip in a sneer and balled her fist, unable to keep in her hatred much longer.  
  
"AND THEEEEEEEEEEY'RE OFFFF!" They were then teleported. Zelda squirmed at the feeling of the teleporting again; it felt nice, but also ticklish.  
  
Zelda found herself in Dreamland, standing on the platform across from Pikachu. The wind was blowing fast, surprisingly, and kept brushing through her hair and blowing it into her eyes. She felt camera-shy (lol, thanks Tammy ^^;;; ) and wanted to hide from the screen, knowing Link and Marth were watching her, and she didn't want them to. This could be embarrassing, if she lost to a Pikachu!  
  
Her eyes slid over to the camera. It was focusingf on Pikachu, who squealed and waved at the camera. Then it focused on Zelda. Zelda blinked, and looked away, embarrassed at the focus on her. Mr. Miyamoto was probably saying stuff to the crowd about them.  
  
"THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!" came the shout.  
  
Pikachu instantly flew at Zelda with his little rocket-power; Zelda, taken back, teleported over to where Pikachu had first appeared.  
  
This is the same place that I lost to Pikachu last year… Zelda thought as she took on a stance to take Pikachu's blows.  
  
Pikachu stood up and looked Zelda in the eye; she could see he was calculating her. So he has a brain, after all. He zoomed up at her with his Up B attack (lol) so he was right next to her; then he used his tail and tripped her up. She started to fall, and he aimed his tail at her head, but she dodged and grabbed his tail with her mind as she regained her feet. She threw him to the left as hard as she could, then sent a little bomb after him. He dodged the bomb and grabbed onto the edge, rolling up back to safety. He jumped on top of the yellow blocks and peered at her again.  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought…  
  
A/N: FINALLY, CHAPTER 7! W00T! Anywayz, I'll try to get cracking on this story, so sorry if it takes awhile! Hope you continue to read! Bai bai bai~~~  
  
~Mirri Night/Lauren! 


	8. Chapter Eight

1.1 Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
2 By: MirriNight666 ^.~  
  
3 CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
A/N: Chapter 8! Woohoo! Took me long enough, right? I'm sorry…I'm currently working on, what, 12 fics? @.@ I've almost finished the next chapter for two of them! Three of them I'm not even working on, which I'm supposed to be doing -.- … Anyway, enjoy! If I take awhile to put up 9, PLEASE keep checking back for updates! I swear I will eventually finish this fic. :)  
  
As It Stands:  
  
SECOND ROUND  
  
Bowser: Winner of 1st Match  
  
Falco: Out  
  
2nd:Zelda vs Pikachu  
  
3rd:Samus vs Captain Falcon  
  
4th:Ness vs Roy  
  
5th:Marth vs Jigglypuff  
  
6th: Mario vs Mewtwo  
  
Zelda glared balefully at Pikachu. Pikachu did the same.  
  
Then Pikachu dove at her with the force of a bullet. He hit her in the gut and Zelda felt herself flying to the right, her eyes squeezed shut—she regained her breath and used Faore's Wind to teleport back to the arena, but she just barely managed to grab the edge.  
  
Zelda rolled up as Pikachu dove like a bullet again. Barely managing to dodge, Zelda ran over to the other side as Pikachu skidded to a halt. Zelda shot a bomb at Pikachu, who dodged. The bombs exploded on the yellow blocks, so there were only three blocks on that side—you could run across the blocks to the right island.  
  
Pikachu shot an electric bolt at Zelda, then jumped in the air to kick at her. Zelda managed to avoid the bolt but Pikachu kicked her in the jaw, sending her reeling. She regained her feet, but he grabbed her and chucked her farther tot he left. She landed on the left island, breathing hard.  
  
I can't beat Pikachu, he's too fast! she thought, as Pikachu decided to stall and scratch his ear. I didn't want to win this tournament like this, but what else do I have to do? And Zelda decided to transform.  
  
Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and concentrated. A wind whipped around her, and then enveloped her in white light. Heehee, this tickles! Sparkles shone around her as she felt her clothes shape magically into different clothes. After a few seconds, it was over. Zelda looked down at herself, peering through the blonde hair hanging in her face. She had transformed into Sheik.  
  
Don't know why I don't want to win as Sheik, Zelda/Sheik thought to herself. Maybe people keep thinking I'm a guy…  
  
Zelda/Sheik knew Mr. Miyamoto was shouting stuff about her, knew people were saying stuff about her. She had never transformed into Sheik in a tournament. It wasn't like Gannondorf didn't know she was Sheik, and she had to hide still.  
  
She was much, much faster as Sheik—she wasn't wearing a dress, so she could move easier. She could deliver powerful punches and kicks, but she didn't have a huge finishing move.  
  
Pikachu blinked confusedly. Hah! I KNEW he didn't have a brain! Then he jumped at Sheik, shooting an electric bolt at her.  
  
She dodged it all too easily, moving quickly. Then she grabbed Pikachu, flung him in the air with one arm, and shot spikes at him. He got hit by five of them. As Pikachu started falling back down, Sheik leaped into the air and kicked him. He flew up…up…and fell back down on the right side of the arena with a dull THUD.  
  
It's amazing how nobody breaks their neck here. Sheik ran over to Pikachu, moving like quicksilver. Mr. Miyamoto might be making a perverted remark, but at least she was going to beat Pikachu. Picking Pikachu up, she threw him upward and a bit over the edge, and leaped up next to him. She pulled back her right arm and slammed him downwards. He flew down with the force of a bullet.  
  
"AND ZELDA—err, SHEIK IS THE WINNNEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Sheik heard Mr. Miyamoto saying. "She has never used this transformation in the tournament before, and she seems extremely well-equipped with it! Good job, Zel—Sheik!"  
  
A transporter appeared next to her as the camera zoomed in on Sheik. She couldn't help making her show-off move, and paused like a ninja, then stepped into the teleporter.  
  
The ring materialized before her, and then the sound blasted her. The crowd was cheering for her.  
  
Zelda/Sheik walked towards the lounge, but she had to pass by Marth and Samus to get there. She paused for them to say something to her.  
  
"Good job!" exclaimed Samus—she probably didn't know what to call her.  
  
Marth's eyes traveled up and down Sheik's body, and then looked at the one eye exposed. Sheik could see her red eye and tan skin reflected in Marth's eyes. "Good job," Marth seconded softly. Sheik paused for a moment, then transformed back to Zelda. Marth blinked as he watched, then blinked again as Zelda smiled slightly at him, then walked into the lounge.  
  
Bowser was on the couch, watching Mr. Miyamoto's face say a bunch of junk. He grinned toothily at her. "Good job! I'm glad you kicked Pikachu's ass!" He did his Bowser laugh. Zelda grinned at him, and took a seat on the couch at the opposite end from Bowser to watch the next match.  
  
"Next up is Samus and Captain Falcon!!!" exclaimed Mr. Miyamoto flashing a big, white smile. "Will you two lovebirds please step up to the teleporters?"  
  
Samus was clenching her fists and shouting stuff, which the TV had blotted out, but Zelda could hear from the ring: "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS, YOU FUCKING PANSY! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN WITH THAT GODDAMNED PERVERT FALCON EVER AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! CAPISCHE?!?"  
  
Mr. Miyamoto smiled at her and winked. "You two have fun in that level," he said, obviously mistaking Samus' outburst as something to cover up her embarrassing 'relationship'.  
  
Captain Falcon threw an arm over her shoulders. "Let's have some fun, huh, cutie?" he said.  
  
Samus pulled out her gun and aimed it at Captain Falcon. "Get. In. The. Teleporter," she said, making each syllable sound like it was his last day alive.  
  
Laughing, Captain Falcon boarded the transporter. Samus aimed her gun at Mr. Miyamoto, who waved at her. Putting it away, Samus marched into the teleporter.  
  
"Will Samus be able to defeat last year's champion?" Mr. Miyamoto was saying. "Let's find out!"  
  
Samus and Captain Falcon were teleported to Brinstar (the one where the world turns around as the monster-thing smashes it). Samus smirked behind her helmet—she was on her own territory!  
  
Zelda grinned at the thought of what Samus was going to do to Falcon, though he WAS a tough fighter…  
  
A/N: That's all for Chapter 8! It was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to put the next chapter out quickly, so…yeah. Next time: Samus and C. Falcon's fight! ^.^ And maybe Roy and Ness's fight! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
By: Mirri Night, Spirit of Shadows ^.~  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
A/N: Alright, I deserve sound verbal and/or physical [multiple] beatings for taking so long to put this chapter up. To make a very long story short, I had written this chapter already three months ago, but my computer screwed up so I sent it to our other computer to post it, but it had STUPID SQUARES BETWEEN EVERY F#$%#$%^%^$ING DIGIT IN THE ENTIRE F%^$%#$%*&#%$$#$%#&%ING DOCUMENT AND I HAD TO DELETE THEM ALL, ONE BY ONE!!! I eventually gave up on that and rewrote the entire damned chapter, even tho I had EXCELLENT fight scenes between Samus and Captain Falcon (and if you hear me praising my own work at all, then it must've been damn good). So here's Chapter Nine, re-written and very sucky. It's been awhile since I wrote part of this story, so I might have bad writing skills (O_o;; ) but bear with me, please, and sorry I kept you waiting for so long!!  
  
As It Stands:  
SECOND ROUND  
Bowser: Winner of 1st Match  
Falco: Out  
Zelda: Winner of 2nd Match  
Pikachu: Out  
3rd:Samus vs Captain Falcon  
4th:Ness vs Roy  
5th:Marth vs Jigglypuff  
6th: Mario vs Mewtwo  
  
  
Zelda bit her lip as she and Bowser stared at the screen, waiting for Mr. Miyamoto to announce "GO" to Samus and Captain Falcon.  
I guess it's a good thing they're at Brinstar. Samus should have the upper hand.  
Zelda hurried over to the buffet and grabbed some popcorn and sodas (Dr. Pepper shall rule this damned planet), then settled down to watch the match.  
Samus grinned maliciously at Falcon through her helmet. The lava beneath their small planet hissed witheringly, glowing eerily. She snarled at Captain Falcon, "You won't beat me this time, you damned arrogant pervert; *I'VE* got the upper hand now."  
C. Falcon just grinned cheekily. "We'll see, babe."  
Samus clenched her fist, every fiber of her being wanting to beat the shæt out of him.  
Then Mr. Miyamoto's voice rumbled, "THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!"  
Samus and Falcon lunged at each other; Samus' leg out in a kick, Falcon's arm extended in a punch. They both hit each other; Falcon's fist met Samus' helmet and slightly cracked the glass, and Samus' foot met his stomach. They both reeled backwards to catch their breath, then jumped at each other again.  
Punch, block, punch, block, kick, block, kick, hit. Samus was surprised at how quick he was. Zelda gripped her seat as she watched Captain Falcon land a kick in her gut, then slammed her back with his elbow.  
Samus kicked Falcon's face, then jumped back a bit and shot a missile at Falcon. He side-stepped the missile and started running at her. She jumped back a bit more, but Falcon reached her and landed another sweet punch in her face. She started flying off to the left, but then Kraig (the big monster-like thingie) popped up and slammed at the revolving rock they were on, and Samus landed on rock rather than on lava as a result. She struggled to stand up, but Falcon was running towards her again.  
"COME ON, SAMUS, DAMNIT!" screamed Zelda at the TV.  
"GO SAMUS!!" roared Bowser too.  
After a moment's pause, Bowser looked at Zelda. "It's too bad she can't hear us."  
Zelda grimaced. "Yeah." She gasped as Captain Falcon started to Falcon Kick Samus, but she rolled away just in time. Then she jumped up and shot another missile at Falcon's back. It hit him and he fell off the ledge, but grabbed on just in time and hauled himself up.  
While he was pulling himself back up, Samus ran to the other side of the level and started charging her gun up. Falcon got up and punched her just as she finished charging--she didn't know if it had fully completed charging or not. Before he could grab her and punch her, then throw her over the ledge (lol, she knew it was coming, back off) she twisted her body and nailed two kicks in his face, sending him upwards, then did her Spin Attack into the air and sent him flying.  
Captain Falcon recovered so quickly she almost lost her balance. Of course, then she DID lose her balance; Kraig slapped the slab of rock, and it started to rotate more to the left. She and Falcon had to jump more to the right in order not to fall right off into the lava.   
And here he was, running as fast as he could at Samus; then he was pulling back his arm for the Falcon Punch…  
Zelda screamed. Bowser was holding his breath. The crowd all gasped. Samus raised her gun.  
Oh, PLEASE be fully charged, PLEASE Samus and Zelda begged inwardly.   
Falcon's fist was coming towards her now; the flame of the Falcon Punch bird was starting to appear; his fist was coming closer…  
Samus released the gun's tripper. It was fully charged!  
The flame bird flickered and died as the blast of energy hit Captain Falcon; he went flying back over to the right side of the arena and into the lava.  
"AND THE WINNER IIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS SAMUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!" Mr. Miyamoto screamed into the mike over the blasting crowd noises. People were cheering like hell; of course, most of them were disappointed that Falcon had lost (me not included :D), but Samus' win had been pretty damn cool.   
Samus took off her helmet, still back on Brinstar, and smiled triumphantly at the camera. She was sweating like hell and her hair was really messed up, but she was happy on Brinstar and still happy as the transporter teleported her back.  
When she walked into the lounge, Zelda ran over to her and they both started squealing.  
"I BEAT HIM!"  
"YOU BEAT HIM!"  
"I WON!"  
"I KNOW!"  
"WOOOHOOOOO!!!"  
"This is so great! I'm so proud of you!"  
"I am too!!" Samus had a huge grin on her face and started dancing around the room.  
When the euphoria of winning over him died down a bit (and after much screaming and hugging each other and Bowser), they settled down on the couch to watch the next match; Roy vs. Ness.  
The TV went to a commercial break as Mr. Miyamoto has to fix another problem with the transporters, which didn't take very long to fix (or so they thought O_o). During the commercials, Samus said to Zelda, "Hey, transform to Sheik again."  
"Why?" Zelda felt herself blush. In her opinion, her Sheik outfit was way too sexy to wear in public; it was tight and showed off her curves.   
"Well, I took off my helmet…And I haven't examined you up close in your Sheik outfit…"  
"Fine…" Zelda sighed, and closed her eyes to start the transformation. She crossed her arms and concentrated on it; the air around whipped quickly with shimmers, sparkles, and different colors. Her hair suddenly shortened and her clothes molded into different clothes. When she was done, she was Sheik.  
Samus and Zelda/Sheik stood up, and Samus walked in circles around Sheik, examining her up and down. She peered at her red eye (the other one hidden with her newly shortened hair) and examined her new clothes and shortened hair (and Sheik prayed to God that she wasn't a lesbian).   
Samus grinned. "Wow, you must've really fooled Ganondork in that outfit! Though, you should've changed your hair color."  
"Yeah, I know." Sheik raised her arms to transform back.  
"No…stay like that, willya?" Samus asked.  
Sheik raised one eyebrow and gave her a weird look. If she's a lesbian…  
"It's a lot more fun that being in a dress, you gotta admit."  
She has a point. Sheik sat down and moved the scarf covering her mouth to her neck, so she could speak clearly. She also took her hat off and removed her hair from the scarf, so her hair touched her shoulders.  
Bowser kept peering at her. In fact, he looked at her for so long that Zelda/Sheik snapped.  
"The hell are you looking at!?" she barked at him, scowling.  
Bowser gave his funky Bowser laugh. "Well, its obvious why Link likes you, that's all…"  
That troubled the hell out of Sheik.  
Then Mr. Miyamoto came back on the screen, saying, "Hello, and welcome back to this year's Super Smash Bros Melee Tournament!! Our next match is Roy, the hero who wields the fiery sword, against Ness, a psychic boy wonder! (Nobody ask what the hell I was on when I wrote this. I'll conveniently say nothing.) Let's get the fight STARTED!!!"  
  
A/N: THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER NINE!! I honestly was going to write a lot more, and some stuff with Link and…stuff, and…uhm, more stuff, but I decided to get this out as quickly as I could. Next chapter: Link comes back, and Ness and Roy's fight!! ^_^ 


End file.
